Princess Ariel
Ariel Princess Ariel is a fictional character, a mermaid, and the protagonist of Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989 film) . She later appears in the film's prequel television series, direct-to-video sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and direct-to-video prequel The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Ariel is voiced by Jodi Benson in all the above animated material. The character is based on the protagonist of Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid" story, but was developed into a different personality for the 1989 animated film adaptation. Her distinct appearance consists of long, flowing red hair, blue eyes, a green tail and a purple seashell bikini top. She is the only Disney Princess to have red hair. Ariel is one of the meetable face characters at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Design Ariel Gallery 1 1 0132.jpg|Ariel as a mermaid, with her tail. 2 0082.jpg 2 0086.jpg 2 0177.jpg 2 0088.jpg 2 0073.jpg 2 0169.jpg 2 0139.jpg 2 0158.jpg 2 0094.jpg Ariel's original design was developed by animator Glen Keane, who reportedly said in an animation lecture thatwas based on his own wife. Ariel's appearance was also based on actress Alyssa Milano, who was 16 at the time and bore a striking resemblance to Ariel; and female model Sherri Stoner, who provided live-action references for the animators during the development of the film. A challenge in animating Ariel for the 1989 film was the color required to show Ariel in the changing environments, both under the sea and on land, for which the animators required thirty-two color models, not including costume changes, and her changing forms from mermaid to human. They not only had to draw a mermaid with purple seashells, but a naked sixteen year old human girl as well. The blue-green color of Ariel's fin was arguably a hue specially mixed by the Disney paint lab; the color was named "Ariel" after the character. The animators had to draw Ariel with and without clothes. Ariel is shown naked in the movie. The original design for Ariel was for her to wear seaweed on her breast instead of seashells. Although this design was dropped because nothing would keep the seaweed from falling. As a mermaid, Ariel only wears a purple seashell bra. When she turns human, Ariel is completely naked. When she is on the beach, Ariel is wearing a torn sail. However, she takes it off when Eric finds her. When she is taken to the castle, Ariel is dressed with a pink dress. Voice Casting Jodi Benson, who was predominantly a stage actress when she was cast, was the choice to voice Ariel because the directors felt "it was really important to have the same person doing the singing and speaking voice". Co-director Ron Clements stated that Benson's voice had "sweetness" and "youthfulness" that was unique.2 When recording the vocals for Ariel's theme song "Part of Your World", Benson reportedly asked that the lights in the studio be dimmed, so to create the feeling of being deep under the sea. International voice casting International dubs of the animated films feature other actresses in the role of Ariel. These include: Country Language Dubbed name Speaking voice Singing voice Notes Austria Austrian German Arielle Caroline Vasicek Brazil Brazilian Portuguese Ariel Marisa Leal Gabriela Ferreira 1989 dub Kiara Sasso 1998 re-dub Bulgaria Bulgarian Ариел Vesela Boneva Canada / Quebec Quebec French Ariele Violette Chauveau Dominique Faure Croatia Croatian Ariela Renata Sabljak Czech Republic Czech Ariel Jana Mařasová Denmark Danish Ariel Marie Ingerslev Sissel Kyrkjebø Egypt Arabic ﮛﭑﮧﮕﮍ Rula Zaki Estonia Estonian Aríelle Johanna Nurmimaa Finland Finnish Ariel Johanna Nurmimaa 1989 dub Nina Tapio 1998 re-dub France French Ariel Claire Guyot 1989 dub Claire Guyot Marie Galey 1998 re-dub Germany German Arielle Dorette Hugo Ute Lemper 1989 dub Anna Carlsson Naomi Van Dooren 1998 re-dub Greece Greek Άριελ (Ariel) Kristi Stassinopoulou 1989 dub Christina Kouloumbi Anna Rossi 1998 re-dub Hong Kong Cantonese 埃裡爾 (Ai lei yi) ? Cally Kwong Hungary Hungarian Ariel Marika Oszvald Iceland Icelandic Aríel Valgerður Guðnadóttir Israel Hebrew אריאל (Ariel) Shlomit Aharon Italy Italian Ariel Simona Patitucci (first appearance) Paola Valentini (all her other appearances) Japan Japanese アリエル (Arieru) Mayumi Suzuki Korea Korean 아리엘 (Arīel) Sugyeong Kim Mexico Latin American Spanish Ariel Gabriela Léon (first appearance) Erika Araujo (prequel series) Cony Madera (since The Little Mermaid 2) Isela Soleto (first appearance and The Little Mermaid 2) Netherlands Dutch Ariël Laura Vlasblom Norway Norwegian Ariel Sissel Kyrkjebø Poland Polish Ariel Beata Jankowska Portugal Portuguese Ariel Mila Belo Anabela Pires United States English Ariel Jodi Benson Russia Russian Ариэль Svetlana Svetikova Sweden Swedish Ariel Sissel Kyrkjebø Spain Spanish Ariel Graciela Molina María Caneda Taiwan (China) Mandarin 艾莉兒 (Traditional) / 艾莉儿 (Simplified) - Pinyin: ài lì ér) Hsiao-Yun Liu Thailand Thai Arial Janjira Nimpitakpong 1998 re-dub Turkey Turkish Ariale Berna Terzi Erol Şebnem Ferah Appearances The Little Mermaid Main article: The Little Mermaid (1989 film) As depicted in the 1989 film, Ariel is the youngest of King Triton's seven daughters (being 16 years old). She is shown as being adventurous and curious about the world of humans, a fascination which angers her father as merfolk are forbidden from making contact with the human world. Her best friend in the film is a fish named Flounder, and she develops a close relationship with a crab named Sebastian. Ariel salvages human items and keeps them in a secret grotto as part of her collection. Her information regarding the names and functions of the items she has is almost wholly inaccurate thanks to her well meaning, but possibly demented friend Scuttle, a seagull she visits on the surface from time to time when she finds new human 'artifacts'. Her confusion regarding human objects works to win her the friendship and favor of the humans she later comes in contact with during the film, as they find her antics amusing. In the film Ariel saves the life of and falls in love with a human prince named Eric. She visits the sea witch, Ursula, to trade her voice and her ability to swim to be human for three days in order to get a chance to win Eric's heart, not realizing that this agreement is part of Ursula's bigger plan to trap Ariel's father, King Triton. A bubble forms and goes after her. Ariel gets scared and tries to swim away from it. The bubble then traps her. Ariel is hanging on the the rock so she won't go, but after she is completely inside the bubble, a golden light strikes Ariel. This gives her pain and makes her let go of the rocks. The bubble then lifts her up. Inside of it, Ariel is turning into a human. Golden lights are going around and through her body. Ariel is moving back and forth, which causes her seashell bra to snap and fall off, revealing her boobs. Then, her tail begins to rip in two. Ariel screams but she is not heard. Then, her tail changes. Her fins become feet, and the rest of her tail form her legs, butt, and vagina. As her tail is changing, golden lights are going through her chest, which creates her lungs. The bubble bursts, revealing Ariel completely naked. Ariel then struggles for breath. She tries to swim to the surface but ends up sinking deeper. Flounder and Sebastian then rush to get her and try to find a way out. As they are looking, Ursula's tentacle warps around Ariel's foot. Ariel feels it and starts to panic, leaving her friends wondering what is wrong. Ursula then begins to pull her down. Ariel starts to wave her arms and kick her legs so that she could slip out and get to the surface. Instead, Ursula pulls her down harder, which causes more pain to Ariel's leg. As Ursula gets her, Ariel starts to hit her. She then kicks her, but instead of causing pain to Ursual, it causes more pain to Ariel. Ariel stops and screams. Ursula tells her that her legs will hurt for all of the first day. As Ariel is rubbing her injured foot, her face becomes terrified. She puts both her hands on her breast as she feels her lungs burning. Ariel then leans back and holds one hand to the surface. Ursula grabs her feet, legs, waist, arms, and wraps her with her tentacles. Ariel struggles to get away, but she can not move. Ursula then starts to squeeze the air out of her. Ariel screams due to the pain. After a few seconds, Ariel stops screaming since all of her air is out of her. Ariel then becomes unconscious and starts to drown. She then throws Ariel to the bottom of the cave. Her friends then get Ariel and head for a small opening. As they are going through it, Ariel gets stuck because her waist is too big. As they try to pull her, the eels then take Ariel lower into the cave. Her friends get her back go back to the opening. With both of them pushing her butt, Ariel finally gets through. Then they head for the surface. They make it, but Ariel still isn't breathing. They decide to head for the beach. As they are going, Flounder becomes very tired and lets go of Ariel to fall asleep. Sebastian isn't able to carry Ariel, so she begins to sink in the water. Sebastian tries to bring her up, but he can't. He then calls Flounder. Ariel sinks to the inside of the ship she explored earlier and lands on top of Sebastian. A few seconds later, he wakes up and wonders where Ariel is. He looks down and sees the ship. He heads for it. He looks inside and finds Ariel on the floor. He goes to her and lifts her up, as Sebastian crawls from under her. They look at the crack that Ariel floated through and see that there are sharp edges that could hurt her. The see a window and head for it. With Flounder pushing her legs and Sebastian hold her hand, they go through. Ariel then gets stuck as her waist gets her stuck again. They try to get her out but she doesn't move. Flounder then goes under Ariel and pushes her until they get through. They get her front half through, but then she gets stuck again. They continue to push and pull but she doesn't go through. They bring Ariel back into the ship. Having no other choice, they go through the crack she came in from. They slowly go through the crack. After thinking they got her out, they rush up. However, Ariel's foot wasn't out yet. When they rush up, a piece of wood scrapes Ariel's foot. They hear it and look at her foot. There is no cut, so they rush to the surface. They continue towards the beach. Suddenly a storm happens, and waves throw Ariel's unconcious, naked body around in the air, and back into the ocean. This happens repeatedly for 5 minutes until the storm goes away. They continue on to the beach. The next morning, they make it to the beach and put her so she is laying on a rock. Ariel is still unconscious and she doesn't wake up. They try to feel her pulse, but they don't get one. As her friends think that she is dead, Ariel wakes up and coughs up water. She slightly lifts herself up to cough, but then collapses due to exhaustion. Later in the afternoon, she wakes up. She lifts her head up and looks around as she tries to figure out what happened. As she starts to sit up, a shock of pain makes Ariel lay down again. Her expression on her face shows that she is still in pain from the transformation. She then slowly turns herself around. When she sits down sits down straight, another shock of pain makes Ariel lean her back on the rock. Not understanding where the pain is coming from, Ariel checks to see if there is something wrong with her tail. Instead of seeing her tail, she sees her knees. Ariel is surprised. She then lifts her entire leg out of the water. She wiggles her toes and feels her leg. Very excited, she tries to stand up. As Ariel begins to go up, another shock of pain goes through her. Ariel is shown screaming and falls face first into the water. She then sits up and starts to cough. Ariel decide to try again, by using the the help of the rocks. She holds on to them as she goes up. Ariel gains her balance and stands up. She then looks at herself and looks at her new body parts. As she looks, she notices something is missing. As she stands up straight and she notices her boobs. She is surprised that her seashells are gone. Not knowing how to cover them, Ariel covers her boobs with her arms. As she does so, she loses her balance and falls back into the water. Ariel looks at her friends wondering why the didn't tell her, but she decides not to cover them. She then gets back up and tries to walk. As she does, she falls back into the water. Ariel then crawls to the rocks and uses them to walk. She then gets up and heads on the beach to start looking for Eric. As she does so, she finds the remains of a sail. Ariel decides to use it as a dress. She has a hard time getting it to stay on her body. She is found by Eric's dog, Max, who had smelled her a mile away down the beach. He chases her until she trips on her sail and falls onto the sand. Max then starts to sniff Ariel's legs toward her butt. He then takes a bite out of sail that is by her butt, licking his chops at the taste. Ariel then gets scared thinking that he is going to eat her, so she quickly gets up and lets the sail rip and exposes her bare butt. Ariel then climbs on a boulder to get away from Max. Max, however, jumps up onto the boulder and licks her face, startling her and causing her to fall off the boulder back onto the ground. Max then starts licking Ariel's feet and legs, which makes Ariel laugh hysterically. She tries to push him away, but he begins to licks her arms and hands. He then licks her face some more, covering her in dog slobber. As she starts to get back up, he begins to lick her butt, which makes her fall down back on the floor, laughing until tears come out of her eyes. She then gets back up and heads for the water. As she does, she trips on the sail and falls into the water. As she gets up, she looks and sees that Max isn't following her. Ariel then looks at herself and sees that her dress is gone. Shocked, she sees it floating away. Ariel decides to go after it. As the water rose up to her neck, Ariel got the sail. A wave then comes in and starts to take Ariel back into the ocean. It drags her out till it becomes to deep for her to walk. She then begins to panic, as she starts to drown. She is then pushed into some rocks, where she climbs on them. Her foot then gets stuck and she fall backwards into the ocean. Not able to take herself up, Ariel becomes unconscious and starts to drown. Her friends then get her and take her back to the beach. Max then wakes her up by licking her face and begins to chase her again. She tries to put the sail back on, but she doesn't get a chance to. After a while, Max stops to pant, and Ariel seizes the opportunity to re-wrap the sail around her and run back to the boulder. She climbs back atop it, with Max jumping up and licking her face as she does. When Ariel finally sits atop the boulder, she has a big grin on her face and clutches her cheek sheepishly. Eric then comes in. As Ariel tries to tell Eric who she is, she falls off the boulder. As Eric helps her up, the sail falls off of her body. Ariel becomes very happy as Eric is touching her body as he tries to put the sail back on her. He then wraps it around her. Not understanding what Ursula meant by body language, Ariel looks at the sail. Ariel then thinks she knows what it means. She lets the sail fall off her body and walks toward Eric in a way she thinks would attract him. Eric becomes distracted as he looks at Ariel walk towards him. After she takes about four steps, Ariel falls, by tripping on her own legs, covering her naked body in sand. Max begins licking the sand off her with his wet tongue, causing Ariel to laugh hysterically again. Eric then helps her up and tries to get the sail back on her. Not being able to put it back on, she is taken back naked to the castle and is given a bath. Ariel almost manages to win the agreement by getting the "kiss of true love", but is stopped by Ursula's underhanded tactics. On the third day, Ursula used a spell on Eric so he would marry her. When Ariel finds out about the wedding, she is devestated. She doesn't go on the boat. Then, Scuttle finds out that it is Ursula and rushes to tell Ariel. When she finds out, Ariel jumps into the water hoping she could make it to the boat. But when she jumped in, she began to drown. Ariel then sinks into the water. Flounder goes in get gets her nearly on time. This continues to Ariel many times with her going deeper and deeper and getting less and less air each time. Sebastian cuts loose some barrels. Ariel tries to reach one. She barley misses sinks the deepest she as gone. Ariel tries to hold her breath, but then stops, becomes unconscious and sinks to the ocean floor. Flounder saved her by going under her, bringing her to the surface and pushing her to a barrel. As they are heading for the boat, Ariel wakes up. When they reach the boat, Ariel lets go of the barrel and tries to reach for a rope on it. She misses and falls into the water. Flounder tries to save her but can't because of how heavy the barrel is. Ariel then goes underwater and holds her breath. She tries to reach for another rope but misses it too. Ariel then falls under the boat. She is no longer able to hold her breath. She is then taken by a current and sent farther away from the boat. As she is being taken by the current, Ariel's dress goes over her. Flounder breaks free from the barrel goes in to get her. He looks but he can't find her. He is then taken by the same current. As he moves, he finds her blue dress. He gets it continues to look for her. Later, he finds the naked Ariel and takes her up. He then throws her up and put the dress on her back and takes her back to the boat. When she gets on the boat, Ariel gets her voice back and is about to kiss Eric. But the sun had set and Ariel turned back into a mermaid. Ursula takes her back into the ocean. King Triton meets them and demands that Ursula return Ariel, but then Ursula turns Ariel, now held down by Floatsam and Jetsam, into a poor unfortunate soul. King Triton trades himself for Ariel, changing Ariel back into a mermaid and enabling Ursula to claim the trident. In the battle that follows, Ursula traps Ariel inside a whirlpool and starts shooting bolts to destroy her. Eric destroys Ursula by ramming a derelict ship's splintered prow through her enlarged torso. When the film ends, Ariel is transformed into a human permanently by King Triton's trident. Ariel's theme song, which is referred to by Disney crew as the "I Want" song, is "Part of Your World", which she sings in her secret grotto proclaiming her fascination for human things. The song was originally going to be cut from the final film, due to the claim that it slowing the story down, but Howard Ashman reportedly fought to keep it in. A reprise of the song is featured a little later in the film when Ariel declares that she wants to become part of Prince Eric's world. She is naked seven times in the movie, both as a mermaid and a human. Prequel Television Series Main article: The Little Mermaid (TV series) The prequel series, which first debuted in 1991, takes place an indeterminate time chronologically before the 1989 film, and revolves around Ariel's adventures as a mermaid living under the sea. Most of Ariel's adventures involve her meeting various creatures, getting in trouble, and usually getting out of it successfully. Her friends Flounder and Sebastian are also featured prominently in the series. Ariel continues to be fascinated with human things in the series and is shown collecting items for her grotto. She can be deemed a magical character when using her father's trident and Ursula's potion bottles. Prince Eric is sometimes shown in the show, but Ariel always just misses seeing him, preserving the continuity that she sees him first in the 1989 film. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea An older, more mature version of Ariel, as seen in The Little Mermaid II. Ariel and her daughter Melody have certain similarities in terms of personality and appearance The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the 2000 direct-to-video sequel shows Ariel as having given birth to a daughter named Melody. When Melody's safety is threatened by a sea witch named Morgana (sister of Ursula, who was killed in the 1989 film), Ariel and her husband Eric decide they must keep Melody from the sea, and to this effect, build a large wall separating the castle from it. Melody's love of the sea proves too strong, however, and when Melody falls into Morgana's clutches, Ariel is forced to temporarily resume her mermaid form in order to rescue her. A light goes around her and she is lifted up into the air. Then all of her clothes disappear. Her two legs then change into a tail and her seashells appear on her chest. When Ariel finds Melody, Morgana kiddnaps her and takes her to the surface. When there, she wraps her tentacles around her breast, neck, and mouth. As they try to go near her, she squeezes her tentacles, making Ariel choke. After Morgana is defeated, Ariel is changed back into a human, however not all of her clothes appear. She is wearing the seashells but her waist is covered by a cloth from the sail. They show a lot of her legs and feet. This sequel features Ariel becoming an overprotective parent for her daughter, effectively taking over the role of her father in the 1989 film. As of 2009, Ariel is the only Disney Princess to have been depicted as becoming a mother. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Main article: The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning In the 2008 prequel set one year before the events of the film, an opening prologue shows Ariel as a very young mermaid, living a happy life with her father, King Triton, mother, Queen Athena and her six older sisters. After Athena is killed, a devastated King Triton bans all music from Atlantica. Ariel and her sisters grow up not knowing music and living under the King Triton's strict rules. Ariel eventually discovers a secret underground club where music is played, and there she sings the song "I Remember", which helps her remember her distant past surrounded by love and music. Later (with assistance from Sebastian) Ariel finds her mother's music box and, after they have a showdown with Marina, Triton changes his ways and allows music back into Atlantica. Stage musical Sierra Boggess as Ariel in the stage musical. Photo by Joan Marcus. Main article: The Little Mermaid (musical) A stage musical version of the 1989 film had its world premiere in Denver, Colorado in 2007 for its pre-Broadway tryout, and on January 10, 2008 debuted on Broadway. The character of Ariel for the stage adaptation was originated by Sierra Boggess. Jodi Benson, the original voice actor for Ariel, attended the musical's opening night. A few new songs were added to the score, accompanying the songs in the film that were moved to the stage. "The World Above" is Ariel's introductory song, replacing the entire shark-chase sequence in the film. In Act 2, although Ariel has become mute, she sings two songs expressing her thoughts and feelings, these songs being "Beyond My Wildest Dreams", where Ariel explores the human world for the first time, and "If Only", in which Ariel bemoans that she cannot express her feelings to Eric. Additionally, Ariel's voice can be heard in the extended opening of "Fathoms Below", although she is not seen on-stage. The stage musical features new plot elements not present in the film. It is explained through dialogue that Ariel inherited her mother's singing voice, adding another layer to Triton's protectiveness of her. Ariel and Eric's romance is expanded from the film, as explored in a musical sequence "One Step Closer" where the pair dance together. In the climatic battle, it is Ariel, not Eric, who destroys Ursula by smashing the magic shell. The reason for this change was that the musical's creative team did not want Ariel to come off as passive and because it was easier to stage (and more dramatic). Other appearances Theme parks Ariel makes regular appearances in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, having a special location called Ariel's Grotto at most of them. Ariel also makes cameo appearances in Peter Pan's Flight at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom and in It's a Small World at Hong Kong Disneyland. She also has a major role in Mickey's PhilharMagic and stars in her own live stage shows at Disney's Hollywood Studios (Voyage of the Little Mermaid) and Tokyo DisneySea (Mermaid Lagoon Theater). A dark ride based on the movie was designed for Disneyland Paris but never built, it has since been announced that a re-designed version of the attraction is to be built as part of the major expansion for Disney's California Adventure. She is also featured in Fantasmic! at both Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios. The Little Mermaid (NES game) Disney's The Little Mermaid Developer(s) Capcom Publisher(s) Capcom Designer(s) Tokuro Fujiwara (producer) Platform(s) NES, Game Boy Release date(s) US July, 1991 (NES) US February, 1993 (Game Boy) Genre(s) Action Mode(s) Single player Media Cartridge Main article: The Little Mermaid (video game) Taking place after Eric skewered Ursula in the original film, Ariel and Eric are planning to wed, but the sea-witch Ursula (somehow resurrected) has taken control of the ocean. So Ariel becomes a mermaid once more and sets off to rescue the sea. The game takes place from a side view and Ariel (swimming most of the time, but hopping around on the land occasionally) can shoot bubbles to trap her foes and can then throw them at each other. She can also dig through sand to find treasure and pick up sea shells to break chests open with. The treasure she finds in the sand is usually just bonus points, but the treasure you find in chests will increase your bubble's power and range. Although this game is not canon, this exact situation where Ariel had to be turned back into a mermaid would be duplicated in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea where she dives off a much larger boat (Eric's lead fleet ship) rather than his rowboat in the NES game. Kingdom Hearts series The Kingdom Hearts video-game series uses elements from various films in the Disney animated canon, integrating and reinterpreting the stories to fit into the game's plot as the playable characters travel into different kingdoms or "worlds". The 1989 The Little Mermaid film and the kingdom of Atlantica are included as part of the game play. Princess Ariel as seen in the Kingdom Hearts series. Kingdom Hearts In the first game, Ariel's story is similar to the 1989 film, but in addition she's to deal with Ursula's attempt to use the Heartless to defeat King Triton. Ariel can be one of Sora's party members for this world. She encounters Sora as a merman (with a dolphin tail instead), Donald Duck as a male cecaelia, and Goofy as a sea turtle, who claim that they are from a distant ocean to protect the fact that they are from another world. She is the only Disney Princess featured in the game who is not one of the Princesses of Heart and also the only female fighter to join the party up until Mulan. Within the game, Ariel is duped by Ursula, who also reveals that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in fact from another world, into giving up her father's trident. After Triton is injured by Ursula, Ariel helps Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat her to atone for her mistakes. After Atlantica's keyhole is sealed, Sora apologizes to Ariel for lying about their origins, but she lets it slide, confident that, if they could find a way to travel to other worlds, then so can she. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In this second game, Ariel is a character in Atlantica; but one in Sora's mind. Here, Ursula kidnaps Flounder and baits Ariel into stealing her father's trident. Ariel brings Ursula the trident, believing that Flounder has been taken to the human world, and learns the truth when she does. After helping Sora defeat Ursula, she resolves to tell her father what happened. She can be acquired as a Friend card after visiting the Key of Guidance room. Using the card causes her to swim across the arena, injuring any enemies she strikes. Kingdom Hearts II IMG 6563.PNG|Ariel as her voice is being taken. IMG 6564.png|Ariel when her voice is out of her. IMG 6565.PNG|Ariel sees her voice and becomes scared. IMG 6566.png|Ariel drowning when the transformation finishes. IMG 6567.PNG IMG 6568.PNG IMG 6570.PNG IMG 6571.PNG IMG 6572.PNG IMG 6574.PNG IMG 6575.PNG IMG 6576.1.png|Ariel's legs as she is being taken to the surface. IMG 6577.png|Ariel unconscious on the beach. As in the first Kingdom Hearts, Ariel's story is almost a mirror of the 1989 film's plot. Songs in this world are "Swim This Way", "Part of Your World", "Under the Sea", "Ursula's Revenge", and "A New Day is Dawning". There are some slight changes from the film, among them being: 1. The musical numbers "Poor Unfortunate Souls" and "Kiss The Girl" are removed. 2. The deal between Ursula and Ariel is made in the Courtyard instead of in Ursula's cave. 3. Instead of Sebastian and Flounder pushing the human Ariel to the surface, Sora drags her to the top by himself. 4. Ariel already has clothes on immediately after her human transformation. She is wearing the sail from the film. In the film, she is completely naked after the transformation. 5. Eric throws the trident — as originally storyboarded for the film — to defeat Ursula. 6. Eric is conscious after Ursula is defeated, speaks with Ariel as a mermaid for a longer time, and eventually asks her if she'd teach him how to swim. Ariel's transformation is not shown in the game. It starts with a little whirlpool going around Ariel. It then shows Sebastian and Flounder looking in shock. When it goes back to Ariel, she is shown drowning with her new legs and she is wearing the sail. Ariel is shown with her mouth open, trying to breath, and choking. She is trying to swim, but she only stays in one spot and she is only able to get her body to go forward and back. To keep from showing her waist, Ariel is mostly shown with her face and breast. As she is taken to the surface, Ariel is already unconscious. She wakes up in the night, on the beach, with Eric finding her. The song lyrics in "Under the Sea" and "A New Day is Dawning" are somewhat altered; Sora sings a significant portion of Sebastian's original lyrics of "Under the Sea", Ariel pays tribute to Sora, Donald, and Goofy while singing "A New Day is Dawning", and the KH version of "Under the Sea" features a short ballroom-like dance between Sora and Ariel. Books Kids Books Disney has a number of little mermaid cartoon books for kids. Both the full version of the story and very short versions. There are a few differences in the books then they are in the movie. First, when Ariel becomes a human, her seashells come off and she is unconscious. In the books, she is shown wearing her seashells. She is shown full body but he knee blocks her waist from being shown. Ariel's butt is not fully shown, but half of it is. She is still awake, but holding her breath. Second, when Ariel wakes up on the beach, Skuttle comes in and helps her put on a sail. In the book, Skuttle does not come out. Instead, Ariel is shown standing with only a small rock covering her vagina. Third, when Eric finds her, she is wearing a sail and is sitting on a rock. In the book, Ariel is hiding behind a rock but some how, she is not wearing her shells. There two pictures for this; One which shows Eric's perpestive, which shows Ariel's head above ther rock, and from Ariel's perceptive which shows her sitting behind the rock. Her front side is not shown only her face and backside. It then says she gets up from the rock and tries to walk to Eric. Disney has also made digital story books of the little mermaid. These too have a difference from the movie. First is when Ariel gets her voice taken. In the movie, Ursula summons two hands that take Ariel's voice. In the book, Ariel leans back. When she then goes forward, her voice comes out. Second it the transformation. In the movie, Ariel is put into a bubble, her tail splits inside of it and her seashells come off. In the book, Ariel is not placed into a bubble. Instead, the transformation happens out in the open. A light goes around Ariel's tail and splits it into her legs. As the transformation is happening, Ariel is shown panicking and screaming. As the transformation finishes, Ariel becomes unconscious. She is then carried to the surface by her friends. As she is being carried, the transformation finishes. Disney Princess franchise Ariel is one of eight characters in the Disney Princess line, a prominent franchise directed to young girls. The franchise covers a wide variety of merchandise, including but not limited to magazines, music albums, toys, clothes and stationery. Ariel is usually depicted in her mermaid form on the merchandise, but also appears in human form wearing her blue dress, white wedding dress or pink dress. The Disney Princess magazine features comics and posters of Ariel, usually in mermaid form. Of all the Disney Princesses, Ariel is the only one who is originally not completely human to begin with, the only one to have been depicted as having a child, and the only one to be shown completly naked. Other Disney media In the film A Goofy Movie, the main characters stay in a motel that is decorated according to an oceanic theme, and the room lamps are in the shape of Ariel in her mermaid form, with red hair, purple shells and green tail. Ariel also makes a cameo appearance in the Roger Rabbit short Roller Coaster Rabbit on a sideshow poster at the carnival. One of Lilo & Stitch movie trailer is including a scene from The Little Mermaid. Music albums Due to the success of the 1989 film, a series of music albums were released as part of Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise and featuring Jodi Benson singing in-character as Ariel. Among these albums are: "Sebastian from The Little Mermaid" - Ariel sings two full tracks, "Dancing Mood" and "Dance the Day Away", and provides supporting vocals in "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song). "Splash Hits" - This album features a few songs used in the prequel series and other original The Little Mermaid songs. Ariel sings about half the tracks on the album. "Songs from the Sea" - Features entirely original songs, and Ariel sings the majority of the tracks. Ariel is also included in the various albums that have been released as part of the Disney Princess franchise. The most prominent song for the franchise is "If You Can Dream", which features solos by most members of the Disney Princess group including Princess Jasmine, Cinderella, Princess Belle, Pocahontas, Princess Aurora and Fa Mulan. Snow White has been excluded due to unknown reasons. Jodi Benson sings as Ariel in this line as well. References in Non-Disney media The character of Ariel has been referenced and parodied many times in various unrelated media, occasionally making unofficial "cameos". Some of these appearances are listed below. The animated television series Futurama contains a few references to Ariel. In the episode "The Series Has Landed", a female robot called The Crushinator says "No, Daddy, I love him" to her father referring to Bender, a line which was uttered by Ariel towards her father in the film. The line is also used in the Seinfeld episode "The Bottle Deposit part 2" where Kramer discovers Newman being chased out of a f armhouse in Michigan by a farmer with a shotgun after it is revealed that Newman slept with his daughter, an act which the farmer forbade earlier in the episode. The daughter later responds with the phrase "No daddy, don't hurt him, I love him". In the episode "The Deep South", the main characters' ship is dragged to the bottom of the ocean where the lead character, Fry, encounters a mermaid similar to the fashion in which Ariel first meets Prince Eric except certain situations reversed. The mermaid's name is Umbriel and she hails from the lost city of Atlanta. Of note, Ariel and Umbriel are both moons orbiting Uranus, named for two of the sylphs in Alexander Pope's The Rape of the Lock. In the episode of Saturday Night Live that aired on October 29, 2001, Reese Witherspoon dressed as a mermaid for a sketch. Her costume consisted of a colored tail fin, seashell bra, and red hair. The webcomic Penny Arcade also makes a joke on this subject when Gabe remembers his younger "Undersea adventures" or, rather, his attempts at having them. In the animated series Drawn Together, Princess Clara's appearance and personality is based on Princess Ariel all the way down to her relationship with her father the King who is nearly identical in appearance and personality to King Triton. Princess Clara is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Ariel's daughter Melody. In the NES video game, Skate or Die 2, The girlfriend of the playable character, CJ, is based on Ariel in design and In 2004's Shrek 2, during the "Accidentally in Love" song sequence, a giant wave comes in washing Fiona away to reveal Ariel. Fiona grabs her by the tail and throws her in the ocean. In the episode Francine's Flashback of American Dad!, Stan goes on a fishing trip with his friends, who accidentally kill Ariel. Ariel appeared in H20: just add water Cleo,rikki and emma watch as Ariel is permanetly transformed into a polyp and try to help her but they cannot stop Ariel's deal she made with ursula and realize ariel almost sucseeded in fulfilling her deal and is ursulas now then they realize that they are the ones next to be withered and transformed into polyps and ursula grabs them in the water and then transform them permanetly into polyps and they are now owned by ursula. Impact Ariel is one of Disney's most iconic animated characters, and her specific color combination of red hair, purple sea shells and green tail make her distinctly identifiable. She has become an iconic character for children and young women to impersonate; some frequently donning home-made costumes of Ariel's green tail and seashell top, and seen swimming about in pools in amateur home videos on sites such as YouTube. Many amateur artists on art sites such as DeviantArt also model their own mermaids after Ariel, some claimed to be different characters though certainly inspired by her. Fansites devoted to the iconic Disney princess are not uncommon; and there is even an bi-annual convention dedicated to her (and other TLM characters) called ArielCon. Ariel is often considered the first Disney feminist as she plays a much bigger role in her story than the previous Disney heroines. Ariel is an official "ambassador" for the "Keep Our Oceans Clean" campaign by Environmental Defense, The National Maritime Sanctuary, and The National Oceanic and Atmospheric. Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaid Category:Characters